


15D15P: THG - Something That Lasts

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Co-workers, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Revolutionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Something That Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> ****  
> _003\. Something That Lasts_

Portia’s mother always pestered her about getting married, as though that was some sort of big accomplishment. _Find a nice man, settle down, stop working so hard. Didn’t that Plutarch Heavensbee ask you to dance at the reception?_ Portia could never find the words to explain that she _liked_ working hard, that it was what she lived for. She could never explain that she couldn’t fathom finding anyone to whom she felt a deeper connection than to Cinna. Things weren’t that way between them, not anymore, but there would never be anyone else who could so thoroughly read her soul.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
